


Five Truths

by qwerty



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five truths about Ginko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Truths

1\.   
In fact, Ginko doesn't care one way or another about mushi, much in the same way most people don't care about trees and birds and insects unless they are directly affected. Some of them are interesting, but his dealings with them are essentially of necessity.

2\.   
He is a liar and a conman by trade. One, he needs to earn a living, and the need to be constantly on the move means that there are few avenues of obtaining income available to him; and two, sometimes it's simply too much trouble to explain that someone's mushi problem could be easily solved if only the fellow would take a bath now and again. Easier to sell him a packet of ordinary salt, tell him to put a pinch in water and wash himself thoroughly at least once a week.

3\.   
While there are innumerable varieties of benign or even beneficial mushi, there are also numerous varieties of harmful mushi. Some of them cannot be expelled, some of them cannot be suppressed, some of them cannot be killed. There are enough that as often as not, he is selling only hope and delay.

4\.   
He has no home, but where he has been of service, sometimes there is a room or a bedroll and a space by the fire set aside for him. And sometimes the doors and windows are barred and silent against the sound of his footsteps.

5\. Most mushi don't leave behind physical proof of their existence. He wonders what, if anything, he will leave behind.


End file.
